


Of Hearts and Shells - Id

by Ravenshell



Series: Of Hearts and Shells [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Dark, Darker than the inside of a Goth in a closet, Don't say I didn't warn you, F/M, Horror, Mind Control, Nightmares, Other, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape is not fun or cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshell/pseuds/Ravenshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a nightmare, Don and April's combined id-mind takes over and does horrible things to them, showing Donnie just how badly things might have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hearts and Shells - Id

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the period before Don and April reconcile in Her Return, chapter 16 of OHAS: 50 Shades of Green. I had originally intended the scene this was based off of to be much darker... but not quite this dark! Rape is a horrible thing, and I by no means condone it. I don't write rape-fics normally speaking, and don't intend to write another in the future; this just came out of some unused ideas and it got waaaay darker than initially intended. So, if it makes you squick and you hate it, good. You're not supposed to like it. As always, love to hear your thoughts, so please leave a review! Sweet dreams!

The sleeping pills; it had to have been the sleeping pills. Or, at least, that was what he was going to blame.

 

Donnie slammed the chained female turtle into the floor in front of him as his cock dropped down from its protective hiding spot and swelled rapidly at the tumult of desire that overcame him. He’d known it was a terrible, stupid idea to merge minds with April in the state that she was in, but he had taken the chance, wanting just one more contact with her soul…

It was his undoing. _We want this… have to have this!_ his mind, paired with hers, insisted as he lined the tip of his huge hardening shaft up with her entrance, and though he struggled against their unified thought, he could do nothing to allay its course, and it was controlling his body against his will.

 _No… no, stop! I don’t want this!_ he protested, flailing against the power that held him.

Part of April’s consciousness surfaced from beneath the raging tsunami of lust. _Help me! Donnie, please! Help! I don’t want—_ , but then she was dragged back under.

A wicked, lecherous smile spread across his face without his permission as his hands took hold of her shell and he shoved himself roughly inside her. The bound and gagged turtle version of April turned its head toward him, eyes tearful, pleading and frightened. He mentally threw himself against their link. _Stop it!! STOP IT!! NO!!_ He gave a mournful wail as nothing he did seemed to have any effect, and April writhed and cried out in pain that they both felt.

“Yes, this is what we want!” his voice rasped. “This is what the little whore wants, don’t you, little slut?!” April screamed into the gag in her mouth, Donnie’s purple mask stifling the sound. Tears ran down her cheeks. “You want Big Donnie’s cock tearing you up, don’tcha?!”

 _Donnie! Please, stop!_ she cried helplessly as her mind fought its way to the surface again. _Please make it stop!_

 _STOP IT!!! STOP!! You’re hurting her!!_ he shouted, thrashing against their combined id-mind, desperate to gain some kind of control over it, but it was no use, as if he was trapped in an unbreakable bubble. It laughed at him, mocking his efforts. Horrified and helpless to do anything, he let out a piteous groan. All he could do was wait, and ride it out. Eventually… eventually it had to end. He breathed a sigh of relief when the id-mind pulled his still-hard member out of April’s bruised, dripping cloaca.

“Ohhh, we’re not finished yet!” his own voice said, distorted and tainted with cruelty. His hand closed on the syringe of retro-mutagen which lay on the floor, close at hand.

 _NO!!_ he screamed, receiving the mental image of what it intended to do. The fear spurred him into trying to attack it again, slamming himself wildly against his own mind, but nothing reacted, nothing budged.

“Yes!” his own traitorous mouth answered him. The hand that held the needle moved toward April’s neck. His free hand purposefully pinched a vein there and injected the contents of the hypodermic into her as Donnie’s conscious mind continued to panic. For a few moments, both April and Don knew only pain as her body rearranged itself on a molecular level and her body shrank out of its bindings.

 _Run!_ he yelled to her, and she tried, but the thing controlling his body had its grip on her as well; her body limply submitted as his grabbed her naked form harshly and hauled her back in. _Please don’t do this… For the love of Darwin, please, no…._ he begged.

An insane cackle emanated from his physical self, causing a sinking despair to wash over him. “Come on now, Donnie-Boy. We want this, _you_ want this, and we’re gonna take it!”

 _-I- do not want this!!_ he bellowed in return, shifting his gaze to the whimpering girl. – _SHE_ – _does not want this! How in all fuck do you gather that we ‘want this?!’_

It laughed at him again in his own voice, putting him in mind of the time Speed Demon had possessed him. “You know as well as we do that the id isn’t the _reasoning_ part of the mind! We want, we take.”

Donatello could only stare down at the young woman he loved as she raised her rear toward him. A glimmer of hope struck him as realization dawned. _We’re—they’re incompatible! They’ll never be able to—_

Don’s body drew his bo from his back, and the hope he’d felt immediately withered and died. _Don’t… oh god, please don’t…_

His body spun the bo, bringing it around to strike flat, slapping hard across April’s round, raised ass. She shrieked, and he wept, tears spilling from his horrified eyes as he brought the bo around to cane her with it time and time again. Red weals sprung up on her skin where she’d been hit. His controlled body seemed to take no heed of the bitter tears that rolled down his cheeks. _Please… please don’t use me like this!_

 _Help me, Donnie! Please help!_ April’s mind surfaced again, pleading.

 _April! I’m sorry… I’m trying!_ he wailed back at her. _Leave her alone!_ he begged, only receiving more derisive laughter.

“Oh, but little April _loves_ Donnie’s long, hard staff, doesn’t she? She loves having her pussy fucked by that hard wood, doesn’t she?” They were statements, not questions. April’s head nodded numbly and she widened her stance, but her eyes belied her actual fear.

 _Donnie, please don’t let it!_ she broadcast to him, abject terror evident in her tone. _Please save me! Save me!_

An anguished cry escaped him as he redoubled his efforts and mentally slammed himself against the barrier that kept him from reaching and controlling their id-mind, even then, knowing that no matter how much he raged, or how hard he fought, nothing he did could stop or even hinder it; it was a force unto itself. He couldn’t so much as turn his eyes away as his hand grasped the bo staff firmly, using it to trace around the edges of April’s vulnerable cunt, then plunged it hard and fast into her. She stiffened in agony and her mouth fell open with a strangled scream. Donatello panicked. _Somebody’s got to hear this… somebody’s got to stop us! Master Splinter… guys… anybody, please stop us!_ But no one came.

Donnie wept openly, feeling her pain as the id rammed the staff into her time after time. _I’m sorry, Sweetheart! I can’t stop it! I tried so hard to… I’m sorry!_ he wailed. Never had he felt so utterly helpless, nor so utterly useless.

_Please don’t give up, Donnie! You can save me… I know you can!_

Amidst all the pain, Don received a shock of pleasure from his groin, realizing that the thing that had inhabited his body was stroking his cock to its full hardness. His eyes shifted, resting on his lover’s asshole. “Look what we have here…” the id purred, ceasing its motions with the bo as it used Don’s fingers to prod at her little closed bud. “Such a tight little asshole! No one’s ever touched this entrance before, have they? We want to feel Donnie’s big hot prick in it!”

Horror froze Donnie’s mind for a moment. _NO! You can’t! It’s too big!_ he screamed at himself. _It’ll rip her apart!!_

A evil sneer came to his face. “Sounds like fun! We want this!” Not so much as waiting for a response, it rammed Donnie’s dick into April’s unprepared hole. She screamed immediately as her internal tissues tore apart from the massive penetration, and didn’t stop screaming.

Donnie cried hot, angry tears, once more thrashing against their paired mind. _LEAVE HER ALONE,_ _YOU MONSTER!!_ he shouted. Disgust flowed out from him as his cock relayed pleasurable sensations to him. The feel of his flesh slamming through April’s insides were bringing his body to its climax.

“We’re going to fill her up,” his own wicked voice told him triumphantly with a pleasured grunt. “Fill the little bitch full with Donnie’s hot cum!”

He took no joy in the spasm of his orgasm; he could only weep as April’s screaming intensified, his jizm spurting into her open wounds. Then she seemed to choke, his ejaculate breaking and overrunning her internal organs, forcibly burbling out of her mouth in a white foam. Her eyes rolled wildly and her lithe frame seized at the internal trauma. _APRIL!!!_ he screamed, trying at the very least to pull himself away from the horrifying scene, with no success. A hopeless, woeful moan was all he could manage.

”She stopped screaming,” the id remarked with disappointment. “We enjoyed April’s screams.” Donatello felt its focus shift to him, and he shuddered. “But we can make Donnie scream. We want to!” His hand moved on his staff, still buried deep in April’s pussy and partly coated with her juices tinged with rivulets of blood. He realized that it was putting pressure on the hidden catch that would release the naginata blade. _NO… NO, god… You can’t do this! You’ll kill her!_ The combined mind continued unerringly despite his pleas. _NO, NO, NO!!!_ he screeched. A thought hit him, and in a last ditch effort, he screamed it at the thing binding him: _If you do this, you’ll kill her, and you’ll cease to exist!_

His body stopped moving as the id paused, regarding him in an amused sort of contemplation. “Donatello tries to reason with us.” It let the words hang in the air for a few pregnant moments before speaking again.

“Reason isn’t the id’s thing,” it finally declared, snidely triumphant. “Screams now!”

 _NO, DON’T—!!!_ Donnie screeched as his hand squeezed the release and the spring-loaded blade shot through April’s flesh, slashing through her intestine, plunging through her lung and piercing her heart—Don could feel it all, but it wasn’t the pain that made him scream. April’s body arched, going completely rigid, gaping and occasionally twitching as a mix of blood and semen dribbled from her mouth and nostrils.

Donnie didn’t hold back, and didn’t care if he was giving the id what it wanted. “ _AAAGGHH!!!! AAAAAAGGGHHH!!! AAAUUUUUGGGHHH!!!!!”_

After several minutes of inarticulate, throat-cracking, ear-splitting howling, with rage, hatred, and remorse pouring off of him, Don at long last realized that he wasn’t screaming only in his mind; he had control of his body back… which meant…

He yanked his bo out of her, throwing his cherished weapon across the room as though it had personally offended him to his core. Sliding one hand beneath her head and the other beneath her waist, he prepared to lift April’s ruined, lifeless husk, but couldn’t make himself do it. He could only stare and weep, knowing he’d utterly, utterly failed her.

A last wisp of her touched his mind. _Why, Donnie? Why didn’t you save me?_

Donnie crushed her naked body to himself, shaking with abject sorrow, kissing her face as it lolled lifelessly against his plastron. An endless stream of tears poured down his face; the only sun in his world had been snuffed out. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!! I couldn’t do _anything_! I’m so sorry! I couldn’t—!”

“Donatello!” Master Splinter’s harsh words echoed around him, as though reverberating in a much greater space. The rat mutant towered over him. “What have you done?!”

Don found himself unable to answer. As he sought for words, his brothers also appeared, towering over him.

“Disgusting!” Michelangelo spat. “Pervert!”

“Weak! Helpless! Worthless” Leonardo chastised.

“You’re no brother of ours!” Raphael snarled.

Donnie clenched his eyes shut, bowing his head against their judgments. This was all his fault; he would accept whatever was coming to him for it.

“Don… nie…” April’s voice rasped at him from the body in his arms. “Why… didn’t… you… save… me?” He heaved a remorseful breath, stemming his tears enough to open his eyes. Terror gripped him as he registered what was in his arms: April’s desiccated, rotting corpse, the skin blue and green, the eyes and parts of her flesh missing, maggots and worms writhing over and into her. He jumped, dropping the transformed body with a startled “GYAAAHHH!!”

 

…and sat bolt upright in bed. He breathed heavily, trying to purge the hideous images from his mind. His eyes rested upon the pack of sleeping pills, casting a disgruntled glare at them for keeping his mind trapped in such Hell for so long. He seized them and threw them over his head, behind him, into the depths of his dark room. He had only wanted a brief respite from thinking about what April’s mind had nearly done to them.

Things between them hadn’t ended well, he realized, but they could have gone _so_ much worse.

He pulled his knees up to his plastron and gripped them tightly, rocking back and forth as silent tears trickled down his face, and wished she was there to comfort him.  

 

 


End file.
